The Mystical Girl
by Lady Kerriwen
Summary: A normal girl who goes on an incredible adventre and meets Legolas! It's really a good story!
1. A great adventure!

Kerriwen walked home from school everyday from school. She was a smart girl, who wasn't very pretty. She looked kind of like Kate Hudson, so she was pretty, but the girls at school made fun of her because she wasn't as pretty as they were.

She had long, blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. Her family was poor and she wore clothes that weren't really fashionable. Kerriwen was really smart though, and she liked to read all the time. Her favorite book was ":Lord of the Rings" and her favorite character was Legolas. He was her favorite of all.

She wished everyday that she could meet Legolas! She would say to a star every night "please let me meet Legolas and go to his home in Rivendale! I wish to be Legolas's girlfriend so badly!"

One day while she was walking to school, she saw a little kitten on the ground.

"Meow" said the cat and Kerriwen thought "oh the kitten is so cute! I will pick him up!"

"Hey, put me down!" said the kitten.

"Hey, you can talk said Kerriwen!

"My name is Legolas, said the kitten.

"Legolas is the name of the elf I am in love with" said Kerriwen. "I wish everynight that I could meet him!"

"Well, I am him, but in kitten form. Elves don't exist on earth, so I had to change my form. But if you come back with me, then I will be an elf again."

"Okay" said Kerriwen, 'when can we leave?

RIGHT NOW!!!! said legolas the kitten!

Chapter 2

"Um, oh wow" said Kerriwen, "Rivendale is so cool!"

"Thank you, Kerriwen." Said legolas.

Kerriwen turned around- Legolas had turned into a elf! He had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a bluish outfit (like the one he wore in the first movie when he says 'my heart is too full of sadness to tell you what they are singing' or something like that LOL). He looked like a prince!

Kerriwen looked down and saw that she was wearing new clothes! She had on a beautiful blue dress to match Legolas's outfit. It was sparkly and had blue sapphiers on it. They matched her eyes. She also had a blue crystal tiara on and it also matched her dress. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down her back and some of the strands were in braids that were tied with elastics at the ends.

"Oh my goodness! I look like a princess! Said Kerriwen!

"You are a princess, now, said Legolas. "You are the princess of the Land of Blue Shining Sapphires. Your title is the Crystal Princess. Only a very special and beautiful girl can be the Crystal Princess. And that is you Kerriwen.

"No, no you must have a mistake because I am not beautiful at all. The girls at school tease me all the time because my clothes are poor and I'm ugly!" said Kerriwn.

"No, you are NOT ugly": said Legolas. " you are the most beautiful girl in all of Rivendell, and you will be my queen. But first, we have to teach you how to be a true princess. You will have lessons from Arwen, and she will teach you how to rule your kingdom."

"This is all so exciting" said Kerriwen. I can't wait to see my new home!"

Little did Kerriwen know that she was being spied on by an evil man. His name was Boromir and he wanted the Land of Blue Shining Sapphires for himself! He had an evil plot in mind, and he would soon suprise Legolas and Kerriwen with it!

I will write chapter 2 soon! Please review!


	2. Cool new world

Chapter Three

Arwen walked up next to Kerriwen and looked her over.

"hmmm" she said. "you look very nice, but we will have to teach you how to dance, eat properly, and courtly manners if you are to be a proper princess."

"OK" said Kerriwen. "is that hard to learn at all?"

"No, not at all, if you are willing to learn from me." Said Arwen.

"So, what does my kingdom look like?" said Kerriwen.

"Oh, the Land of Blue Shining Sapphires is a beautiful realm, but no one has ruled there in over one hundred years. An evil sorcerer named Saroman put a curse on the place. There was a propesy that only a girl with a pure heart and soul could break the curse. Legolas belives that you are that girl."

"Me? But I don't know anything about curses or evil or anything! How am I going to break a curse?"

"We are going to have both my father, King Elrond and Queen Galadrell teach you how to use magic. You will use this magic to break the curse. This will let you live in your new kingdom and bring peace to the earth."

"what if I can't learn the magic? What if its too hard or something?" said Kerriwen.

"You will be able to because you are the girl in the propesy! See that mark on your hand? It is the sign that you are the one."

Kerriwen had always had a weird tattoo on her hand- it looked like a black rose. Everybody teased her at school about it and her parents didn't know where it came from, they just said it was a weird birthmark. Now Kerriwen knew what the tattoo meant!

Kerriwen spent the afternoon with Arwen learning how to dance and sing for a court of nobility. Arwen thought Kerriwen had one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. Later, she introduced Kerriwen to her hot boyfriend, Aragorn. Kerriwen thought he was cute, but not as cute as Legolas. Aragorn thought Kerriwen was cuter than Arwen, but he didn't say that.

Meanwhile, Borimor was plotting something to steal Kerriwen's kingdom away. First, he thought. I will make her fall in love with me instead of Legolas. Then I will become her King and after we are married, I'll throw her in a dungeon! And if she won't marry me, then I will just have to maybe KILL HER! Ha hahahahaha!

I'll write chapter four soon, thanks for the corrections, I'm working on it.


	3. Majical!

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews and not flaming me. I am a terrible speller I know. I will fix the character names and places since Legolas is not from Rivendell. I don't understand why Elrond isn't the king if Rivendell is his kingdom though? Oh well.)

Chapter 4

It was the night of the ball. A bunch of Legolas's friends from Mrikwood came to see his new girlfriend, Kerriwen. Every body was dressed up really nicely, but one person was having a really big problem! Kerriwen could not find a dress!

"what about this dress, Kerriwen?" said Arwen?

"Um, I don't now, it's okay. I don't really wear dresses that much, so I really would just rather wear my jeans and a sweatshirt, OK?" said Kerriwen.

"Kerriwen, you are going to be a princess and have your own kingdome soon, so you have to be able to dress like a princess, OK? You can't go around wearing sloppy jeans!" said Arwen.

"But why? If I'm going to be a princess, I can wear whatever I want to, can't I? Arwen, you are being very mean to me!" said Kerriwen.

"Fine then! Find your own dress!" yelled Arwen.

Arwen rand out of the room. Kerriwen felt really badly that she had argued with her new best friend. Who would she talk to at the ball besides Legolas and Elrond and Galadriel? She was new to Rivendell, so she didn't know who to talk to.

Just then Legolas walked into the room. "Kerriwen, what is going on? I just saw Arwen in her room and she was crying. Did you two have a fight or something?" said Legolas.

"Yes, we fought over something silly, and now I've lost my new best friend!" said Kerriwen!

"Hmmm. Let me think up a plan, maybe you two can make up and be friends again." Said Legolas.

"Do you think you could? I hope so!" said Kerriwen.

So Legolas went out and tried to think of a way to make Arwen and Kerriwen friends again. Finally, he had an idea. He would tell Arwen that Kerriwen needed more dance practice and was looking foolish on the dance floor. That way, Arwen would go teach Kerriwen how to dance more, and they could become friends again! So that's what Legolas did.

Meanwhile, Boromir had been invited to the ball as well. He had dressed in his best outfit, but he still wasn't as cute as Legolas. But he still was planning on dancing with Kerriwen and winning her heart. Boromir looked very handsome, but he still had a cold look to his eyes that a few people noticed and ran from.

Arwen walked into Kerriwen's room and said "I guess you need more help. I didn't want to come, but Legolas said that you really needed me. So here I am."

Kerriwen cried and hugged Arwen. "Arwen, I'm so sorry we fought! Please forgive me for being so bratty! Could you please help me pick out a dress? Maybe the dark midnight blue one?"

Arwen hugged Kerriwen and said "It's okay, Kerriwen. Yes, I think that gown would look great!"

Kerriwen put on the midnight blue dress. It was a dark velvet and it fell to the floor gracefully. Kerriwen put on a pair of dark blue heels to match the dress. Arwen put daisies and roses into her hair to decorate it, and she put her long, blonde hair up into a beautiful bun with tendrils of hair coming down in curls around her face.

"Kerriwen, you look so beautiful!" said Arwen.

"I hope Legolas thinks so too" said Kerriwen.

The two girls walked down to the ballroom together. They entered the great ballroom and gasped! It was so beautiful!


	4. Magic too

Chapter six:

"Oh, Legolas, I don't know what to do at all! That man was so horribly cruel to me!" said Kerriwen.

"What did he say to you, sweetheart?" asked Legolas.

"He wanted....me to marry him!!! I said no, I was already engaged to you!" said Kerriewn!

"That jerk! He knows that I am in love with you too! How dare he try to come between us! There's something fishy going on here. I'm going to talk to Gandalf about this situation, Kerriwen. He'll come up with a plan to help us out."

"Do you really think that he would? Uncle Grey is awfully busy." said Kerriwen.

"Uncle Grey? Do you mean Gandalf?" said legolas.

Kerriwen giggled. "Yes, silly. We met a few weeks ago and we got along so well, he told me I was like the granddaughter he never knew. So he asked me to call him Grandpa Grey. And I think he wants to help teach me in my magic lessons too. I can already sing a light into a crystal to light up a room." Kerriwn said.

"You can? I can't believe you are calling Gandalf Grandpa Grey! That's to funny to hear!" said Legolas.

The couple stood up and exited the ballroom to look for Gandalf. He was in the library reading books about spells and magic.

"Oh, it's my granddaughter Kerri! Come on in you two!" said Gandalf.

"Grandpa Grey, I missed you!" Kerriwen ran in the room and hugged the wizard.

"Nice to see you Gandalf, said Legolas.

"What brings you here? Isn't there a ball going on? Or did it end early?"siad Gandalf.

"No, but there was some trouble, and I wanted to ask you about it." said Legolas. He explained the situation to Gandalf about how Boromir had acted. Gandalf loked VERY angry when Legolas told him about how mean Boromir had been to Kerriwen.

"I don't believe that man! And he hurt Kerriwen and tried to scare her to! Kerriwen, I will be teaching you more magic soon so that you can protect yourself against evil like this. I will teach you a spell to move objects with your mind so that you can push Boromir away if he should ever attack you again!" said Gandalf.

"I'm glad that you are teaching her magic, Gandalf." said Legolas. "But what about why Boromir is doing this? Why is he after Kerriwen?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I will have to talk to Lady Gladriel about this. She can read minds, so maybe she can look into Boromir's mind to find out what is going on!!"

"Oh, yes, Auntie Glad was teaching me how to read minds just the other day. She was supprised at how easily it came to me." said Kerriwen with a giggle.

"Auntie Glad? That's what you are calling Galadrial? You must have made an impression on her! It's probably because she has no children of her own. You must be a treasure to her, Kerriwen." said Gandalf. "And you are a treasure to me too."

"Oh, Grandpa Grey!" said Kerriwen. "I love you too!"

"Well, said Legolas, now that we have a plan, we just have to get Boromire into a room where Galadreil can read his mind."

"But I can do it, Auntie Glad taught me how" said Kerriwen.

"But you jsut started and it could be dangerous for you" said Legolas.

"I can do it, im sure of it! Why are you doing this?? Siad Kerriwen.

"Becasue I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!! Yelled Legolas!

"Well, then you need to stop acting like such a jerk yelled Kerriwen back! And she ran out of the room. When Legolas tried to stop her, she pushed out at him wither her mind and pushed him back.

"Wow, said Gandalf, and I hadn't even taught her that- she has amazing power! Legolas, go after her, she could be in danger all alone with Boromire lurking around the castle!"

OK said Legolas, I'll go get her!

Boromir was walking in the garden when he saw Kerriwen rush out. "Now's my chance he thought! He hid behind a bush and waited for Kerriwen to walk by. Then he knocked her out and carried her away to his castle.

What will happen next?? Will Legolas find Kerriwen in time???


End file.
